moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanalellah Sunbringer
|Branch = |Service = 612 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 617 K.C. and 622-623 K.C (Stormwind Army) 623 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Battles = }} Lady Sanalellah Sunbringer is the current Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron and a proud Paladin. She is also the mother of Evoly Barrancas and Safir Sunbringer the Second. Description The first thing one notices about Sana is that she is surprisingly petite for a soldier of the Light. She is self conscious about her short stature at times. The Paladin is rarely seen without her gold and deep blue set of heavy armor, though she enjoys civilian clothes occasionally. While she tends to keep most of her form covered, sometimes it is possible to catch glimpses of her scars, including a particularly thick and ropy blemish that runs near the center of her shoulder blades. Her hair, which is a rich auburn that lies somewhere between red and brunette, is often kept in a practical shoulder length style. Despite a few subtle signs of wear, her face is rather soft and youthful looking, with a tiny smattering of freckles and almond shaped green eyes completing the picture. She once considered her almost childish features a curse, but admits to being grateful for it now. History Early years Sana was born in the Tirisfal Glades to the Sunbringer family, a wealthy but mostly uninfluential noble house known for their fierce dedication to the Light. Safir and Gawain chose to raise her in the Monastery near Brill, hoping that she would follow in their footsteps and perhaps become a priest one day. They spoiled her often, but her family and her religion were strict, and she was quite sheltered from the outside world which was deep in conflict. As she grew, she was both homeschooled and given a wide variety of hired tutors. She could usually be found with her nose stuck in a book. Sana also picked up on the art of healing from her parents in various ways, a little bit at a time. Her youth was peaceful and mostly uneventful as the orcish wars died down...until a mysterious illness began to strike Tirisfal Glades. Her home quickly fell to the plague and the merciless Scourge. The young woman bore witness to the massacre of many that she held dear. Safir sacrificed herself to give her husband and daughter a chance to escape to Stormwind. To honor her mother's memory and strike out against the enemy in some small way, she prepared to become a priest, building from the skills that she had already learned. However, she only had a few months of respite until she was pressed into the Lordaeron army. She was very reluctant at first, having seen enough death to last a lifetime, and she desired to care for her grieving father. Due to her background and budding knowledge of Light magic, she was chosen to receive paladin training before being sent to her first deployment. The Third War Now a Paladin of The Order of the Silver Hand, Sanalellah followed Uther Lightbringer and his knights to Strathholme. When Arthas Menethil ordered the culling of Strathholme's diseased citizens, she was one among many of the Silver Hand who refused. She had no choice but to abandon the city before the killing began in earnest. Thoughts of what she could have done, and how much blood lies on her hands, still taunt her to this day. Shaken by these events, and with the Order now disbanded, she was transferred to the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. She proved her worth in several battles, steadily rising through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander. Unexpectedly, she connected with her Third in Command Mengersh Barrancas. What started out as a rivalry developed into a whirlwind of a relationship. Much to everyone's shock, the two quickly eloped, though their differences in social status did cause some complications. Shortly afterwards, Sanalellah and her forces travelled to defend Dalaran. In spite of her most valiant efforts, she was badly wounded, barely clinging to life as she was carried from the battlefield. Family years The Lady gratefully stayed in Stormwind to recover and resigned to the 51st Regiment, which stayed away from the front lines. She began to focus on supporting the Stormwind Guard and fellow Paladins, wanting to give aid to the populace, particularly the old and the sick. During this time, soon after the war had ended, she discovered that she was pregnant. She surprised Mengersh with the joyous news when he returned home. Their daughter, Evoly, was born in March of 614 K.C. Even though work took Mengersh away occasionally, they relished every moment together. The Barrancas family became her light and hope. When the War Against the Litch King began, she remained on the sidelines to continue raising Evoly. She delighted in motherhood, but missed Mengersh terribly after he reentered active duty. Sana often expressed her wish to protect him and fight by his side, writing and visiting constantly until he returned home safely. They enjoyed the reunion, although it was cut somewhat short by the discovery of Pandaria. The Fourth War Later, when Mengersh was put on reserve status and could care for Evoly, Sana took command of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron in response to rising tensions with the Horde. She was especially outraged at the bombing of Theramore Isle, which gave her a somewhat less forgiving view of the Horde than she once had. The Paladin was most notably present at the Siege of Orgrimmar. Sana also fought alongside the Congregation of the Silver Hand in the broken land of Draenor. Much to her relief, she was able to rejoin her family after only a few months. Military Sevice and Awards Accomodations- Third War Campaign Medal, Fourth War Campaign Medal Currently Sana is now savoring peacetime, continuing her previous work by using the 33rd Foot to assist local authorities. She is essentially on reserve status until her unit is called upon. Mengersh was recently dispatched to the North, and while she did not want the family to be separated again so quickly, he convinced her that he would be safe there for now. In a tragic twist of fate, however, he was killed in combat and resurrected as a Death Knight. Instead of revealing his undead state in person, which may have been a disturbing shock, he elected to inform her in a letter. Afterwards, he underwent a Fel ritual that granted him more living qualities, and they're still happily together. In fact, the pair have recently had a second child, whom she named after her mother. Relationships Husband and consort- Mengersh Barrancas Mengersh is her adored partner, her soulmate, and her comrade in arms. When they first met, they butted heads many times while leading their forces, but eventually grew to admire each other's spirit and stubbornness. Due to shared experiences with the Scourge and more, they also discovered that they actually had much in common despite having polar opposite personalities. The pair grew close very quickly. In the beginning, she silently worried that their marriage may have been too hasty, especially because it was her first serious relationship. But she absolutely has no regrets. She still loves him dearly, regardless of the change that he has gone through. Friend and appointed heir- Dagdea Lightbender The two stumbled upon each other during priest training, forming a shy, tentative friendship until Dagdea's dabbling in Void magic caused them to grow apart. Also, the fact that Dagdea had a relationship with Mengersh in the past brewed some jealousy between them. The camaraderie they once shared faded into a chilly and strictly professional relationship for a time. Their bond is slowly but surely recovering. It has been recently discovered that Dagdea has very distant, perhaps debatable familial ties and can carry on the Sunbringer name if the need arises. Trivia * The Lady has a huge soft spot for children. * Sana is known to be very friendly and kind hearted, though she can be somewhat snobby. * Her favorite spot is the Cathedral for now. * She adores books, and writes stories and journals often. This has given her the habit of correcting other peoples grammar (doesn't correct people in uniform). * While she may be a soldier, she is usually pacifistic and avoids violence whenever she can. * It is believed that she has a small amount of High Elf blood hidden in her family tree, and she seems to have a mild fascination with all types of elven culture. * Despite being a Sunbringer, she enjoys being called Barrancas by friends and family. * Clingy to those she cares about. You've been warned. * It doesn't take much to make her tipsy, so if she's offered a drink she tends to decline. Yes, she's been teased about that plenty of times. Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwind Army Category:Lordaeronian Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Commissioned Officers